


【德哈】当我们谈论性的时候我们在谈论什么？

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 资深GV男优德x卖身还债大学生哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	【德哈】当我们谈论性的时候我们在谈论什么？

哈利紧张得把手里的传单揉得皱皱巴巴，又赶紧把它抹平。这是他刚才从翻倒巷那边出来的时候一个女人塞给他的，吹了声口哨说急需用钱的话不如来找份工作。

斯莱特林模特公司，写作模特公司读作pron拍摄，整个gay圈最著名的一家公司，他们家出品的GV简直就是业界良心，不管是下流刺激的还是温柔可口的，一定有符合你口味的那一款。

哈利当然知道这一点，事实上，他的性启蒙老师就是他家公司的头牌top——德拉科·马尔福。

或者我们可以更直白一点说，扳弯他的男人。

但是眼下，马尔福的吸引力不得不往后靠一点，虽然这也是很大的一个加分项，但是远不如传单上标注的高额报酬来得另哈利心动。

他去年刚成年德思礼家就迫不及待的把他赶了出来，一个子也没留给他，而作为一个刚刚进入大学的青少年，哈利比任何时候都需要钱，这种时候最容易乱中出错，他走投无路错信了高利贷，而这个学期雪上加霜的是他因为忙着四处筹钱交学费错过了学校的住宿申请。

刚刚他去翻倒巷一方面哈利是希望能够找到一家廉价的住宿，另一方面也想找到什么能够赚钱快一点的手段，追债的人警告他一个星期以后是最后期限，否则就要把他拿出去卖，卖什么？不言而喻。

既然都是出卖身体......哈利咬着下唇看着手里的传单，倒不如去这里，至少也是正规公司。

潘西饶有兴趣的看着眼前的小少年。

“雏？我们公司不招雏。”

“当然不是。”哈利故作淡定，“全英国找不出一个18岁还没有开过苞的bottom。”

说完这话哈利嗓子都快烧起来了，对不起，他叛国了。

潘西被这孩子逗乐了，笑得花枝乱颤。

“那你来这儿是因为？”

“钱多活好麻烦少。”

潘西大笑，是个有趣的小孩，资质不错，长得又甜又俏，青涩的滋味浑然天成，说不定这孩子培养培养可以配给马尔福让他重新出山呢？

“不错，那你想拍哪种类型的片子？”

“钱最多的。”哈利舔舔嘴唇。

“你知道现在人都有点......”潘西用手指点了点太阳穴，“重口味的片子卖得是越来越好了。”

“我可以。”

“这可由不得你说了算，行了，大概情况我了解了，一会儿我会安排人带你去体检，然后让导演带你下去试个镜，看看你最适合哪种类型。”

很快有人领着哈利到专门的房间去体检，报告要隔天才能拿到，接着哈利被带到一个影棚，导演看了看他，说他条件不错，然后让他脱衣服。

“在片场羞耻心可帮不了你任何事情。”

是的，羞耻心没有用，尊严也不能帮他还钱，哈利解开自己的衬衣纽扣，然后是裤带，最后是......

“好了，不用继续了，你的动作太僵硬了，表情看上去视死如归，用户看到你这样会萎的，真是浪费了一张好脸。”

哈利嗫嚅着，发出细微的哀求:“再......再给我一次机会吧。”

“嗯，不用害怕，第一次面对镜头难免不自然，公司有这方面专门的指导老师，应该快过来了。”

哈利全身上下只穿着一条四角短裤，局促的站在房子中央，手指绞在一起，不敢抬头，他觉得导演审视的目光一直上下打量着自己。

“真麻烦，下次要面试新人就不能安排早一点？这都快下班了。”

屋门被推开，一个华丽的腔调传来，哈利猛地抬起头，忽然觉得房间里供氧不足快要窒息，门口站着一个金发男人。

德拉科·马尔福看到站在房子中间赤裸的小孩儿在见到自己的一瞬间瞳孔剧烈的收缩，翠绿的瞳孔在射灯的照射下亮得惊人，红润的嘴唇微张着，露出小巧可爱的舌头。一只可爱的，被吓坏了的小猫。

他两步走上前，哈利被他突然的入侵吓得后退两步摔坐在床上，德拉科没有退让继续他的侵略，膝盖跪在小孩的两腿之间暧昧地磨蹭内裤上的鼓包，双手压在他的身侧直直地注视着他。哈利对着这对蓝灰色的瞳孔看得入了迷，被这样的目光注视着很容易让人觉得这个世界上自己是独一无二的，不受控制地抬起手抱住男人的脖子。

德拉科保持着这个姿势停滞了几秒，随即低下头发出一声大笑，转头对身后的导演说：“潘西这是从哪里找来的一个宝贝，天生的尤物啊，这种状态，拍什么能不火。”

然后转头轻佻地问哈利：“宝贝，你成年了么？我们公司可不做违法的事情。”

哈利回过神来，搂着德拉科脖子的手臂触电一样弹开了，目光左右闪躲：“我19了。”

上帝啊，这可是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，全英国bottom的梦中情人，活人就在他面前，跟他只有不到十厘米的距离！哈利觉得自己快要晕过去了。

导演比了个取景框对着两人：“是完美，不管是身材还是肌肉线条，就是太紧张了些，让这张脸失了些味道。”

“习惯了就不会了。”德拉科直起身子，把手伸到哈利面前，拉他起来：“马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

“哈利......哈利·波特。”哈利借力站了起来，看着衣冠整齐的德拉科，迟到的羞耻心包裹了他，哈利简直想把自己藏起来。

“他的第一场拍摄是什么时候？”

“后天，潘西说是小孩儿自己要去的。”

“这么着急？”德拉科抱起手臂，上下打量了一番面前变得局促的少年，跟刚才散发的那股撩人的气质全然不同，“今天都这个时候了......”

德拉科忽然停住了话头：“喂，小孩儿，你很缺钱？”

哈利没吭声。

“行吧，那看来今晚上得加班了。”德拉科玩味的笑了一下，“你跟我回去怎么样？我定了6点半的晚餐，那家餐厅是我提前半个月预定的，我可不想因为工作失去一顿美味的晚餐。”

哈利不是很清楚这一切是怎么发生的。让他来捋一捋。

下午他去面试了斯莱特林，得到了一份高薪的工作，而可以称得上是入职培训的老师，是德拉科·马尔福，马尔福刚才带他去吃了一顿昂贵的晚餐，然后把他带回了家，现在让他去洗个澡然后要正式跟他上床，啊，不是，给他上课。

算了，这两者没有区别。

这一定是梦，醒醒波特，天底下哪里有这么好的事让你给捡着了，你的初夜会是和马尔福一起度过。那个让哈利15岁第一次见到就不可救药的性幻想对象，无数次让他湿淋淋地从梦中醒来的马尔福，每一次手淫都让他喊着名字射出来达到高潮的马尔福，那个哈利宁愿剩下一顿早饭钱也想要买片子的马尔福，那个，马尔福。

太糟糕了，哈利什么准备也没做，他躲在浴室里脱下衣服冲着镜子悄悄看自己的屁股是不是够翘，他知道和德拉科搭档的bottom都有着令女人都叹为观止的翘臀，太糟糕了，真的太糟糕了，他甚至想检查一下自己是否有好好处理一下会阴部的体毛。

算了，就这样吧，只是一场教学，到底在期待些什么？又不是真的和德拉科约会。哈利一下子丧了气，站到淋浴头下拧开水花，总不能在浴室呆太长时间。

哈利洗好澡，换上德拉科给他准备的浴袍，磨磨蹭蹭走出浴室。

“马尔福先生？”哈利挪到指定的房间门口，轻轻敲了一下房门。

“门没锁。”里面的声音很慵懒。

哈利按下门把，怯怯地走进房间。房间正中间摆着一张king size的大床，旁边摆着摄像，灯光之类的设备。哈利认出了这个房间，经常出现在德拉科出演的片子里面，看来这是之前德拉科拍摄的影棚。

德拉科在这张床上跟很多人做过。这个认知像是一根细小的银针扎在哈利心上，牵出细微的刺痛。

德拉科反手撑在一旁的桌子上，似笑非笑地看着沮丧得让人肉眼可见的少年，潮湿的头发，潮湿的眼睛，潮湿的皮肤。

有趣。

“那我们开始吧。”德拉科慢慢逼近他。

哈利知道德拉科所有，至少是表现在镜头里的性癖，比如说，他从来不接吻，但是喜欢从吮吸对方的耳垂，舔舐对方的脖子开始，喜欢缓慢地解开对方身上最后一件象征文明的遮羞布，喜欢在前戏的时候就把对方的后腔搅弄得汁水横流，并且讨厌一切道具。

哈利不可抗拒地贴到德拉科身上，什么都还没开始，喉咙里就咕噜出几声娇憨的喘息。

太可爱了。

德拉科眸色暗了暗。

“你知道拍gv，最重要的是什么吗？”德拉科凑在哈利耳边吹着热气，一边舔着他的耳廓一边呢喃着，“是要让观众隔着屏幕也能感受到同样的愉悦，好像自己也被触摸，被亲吻了一样。”

是的，是的，是这样的。哈利快要被德拉科低哑的嗓音逼出眼泪，他无数次带着耳机看德拉科的片子，想象着自己是他身下的那个男人，马尔福修长的手指在自己身上游走，贴在他耳边呢喃，现在一切都这么的真实，哈利只觉得自己的心脏快要承受不住爆炸了。

德拉科满意地看着男孩因自己而起的情欲，和痴迷的目光。那种散发着本人浑然不知的撩人气息又来了。德拉科并不知道自己要教给这个男孩什么，因为他看起来是那么自然熟练。熟练，德拉科为这个词感到些许不痛快。

“当然，每次的拍摄搭档并不一定都能如你所愿，这种时候，我建议你把对方想象成自己的性幻想对象。”

哈利微微被扯回来一点现实，这提醒了他不过是一次拍摄教学，德拉科正在很尽心尽责的指导他技巧。

“现在告诉我，你脑子里想着的是谁？”

滚烫的声音又让哈利陷入情欲的美梦，是在梦里吧，跟他无数次的梦一样，德拉科贴着他，看着他，好像这个世界上只有他。

“德拉科。”哈利扭着身体发出喘息，“德拉科，德拉科。”

黏人又撩人，这孩子是妖精变得吗？只是一个名字而已，喊得这样旖旎，像是扯开的棉花糖，松软香甜。

德拉科扯开哈利身上松垮的腰带，浴袍立刻敞开了衣襟，圆润的乳尖挺立在前胸上，一副任人采撷的模样。

“拍摄会有不同的主题，不同的故事，你要学会根据不同的身份去做出不同的反应，但是最重要的，当然是性，顺从你的情欲，不要对抗它。”

顺从你的情欲。哈利放任自己沉溺进去。

“现在让我们试试看。”

德拉科说着话，手上的动作一点也没有停，他并不都是这样教学的，看在上帝的份上，他又不是发情的种马，况且他甚至已经对性感到厌烦了，大部分时候就只是和试镜的导演一起，在公司的影棚里对新人指点一二，接着就是看新人自己的悟性了。

但是这个少年，有趣极了。

“19岁，你还是个大学生吧，把我当成你的教授，放学了以后你的同学们都离开了，你小心翼翼走上讲台，扯着我的衣袖请我操你，因为刚才我在讲台上讲课的时候你就硬了。”

“教授。”哈利从善如流的改变了称呼，德拉科一直都是他情欲启蒙的老师，进入角色对他而言没有丝毫障碍。

德拉科还穿着白天的风衣，看起来真是像极了一名师长，如果忽略他剥下哈利身上浴袍的动作的话。

“教授，为什么你刚才一直看着别人，明明我也举手了，你为什么不让我来回答。”哈利的手指缠上大衣的纽扣，楚楚可怜地说，“你为什么不看看我，明明喜欢你的人是我啊。”

德拉科感到自己血管发烫，倒真像是自己负了他一般。这小孩太灵了，他会变成公司的明星，谁都会求着要和他上床。

德拉科配合得脱下自己的外套，托起小孩，哈利惊呼一声，嫩白的双腿缠住德拉科的腰，被他放在桌子上。哈利目光迷离地看着德拉科，风衣下面是一件白衬衣，扣到最顶上的纽扣衬托出满脸的禁欲，他好像真的躺在了教室的讲台上，情欲烧得他滚烫，可是桌面又是那样冰凉。

“教授，教教我，怎么样你才会看到我。”

德拉科俯身咬上哈利的乳珠，感受到缠在腰上的腿绷直了，性器硬邦邦的顶在小腹上，德拉科捉住哈利试图抚慰自己的手，压过头顶。

“现在，你是刚刚进入娱乐圈无依无靠的小艺人，我是看上你的金主，讨好我，就可以得到源源不断的资源。”

“先生，帮帮我，我好难受。”

称呼说变就变，难怪潘西说准备给他安排最贵的活儿，这个天生的浪荡子，有什么是不敢的？德拉科心底窜出一股子邪火。

“那你要乖乖的，听话，我能给你最好的，也能毁掉你。”德拉科咬着牙威胁他。

哈利当他入戏了，痴痴地笑着，伸出手臂缠住他的脖子，贴在他的耳畔：“当然先生说什么都可以，我只听先生的话。”

哈利向他打开自己的身体，德拉科没有办法控制自己，手指滑向少年挺翘的臀部，紧实的臀肉挤在一起，要分开才能探向秘密花园。

就在哈利以为要更进一步的时候，德拉科的手指停住了，显得不可思议的抬头望着哈利的眼睛。

“你还是个处？潘西没有告诉你我们公司不招雏吗？”

他当然能够仅凭一只手指就分辨出男孩是不是雏，是不是被使用过的穴口一试便知，这地方紧实得分明是没有招待过任何入侵着，德拉科敢说这个孩子唯一的性经历只有自己的手指，过分一点的玩具都不曾用过。但是仔细想想德拉科又觉得不太对，这孩子浪得哪里像是没有过经验的样子，丝毫不隐藏自己的情欲。

哈利微微分神，他一时分不清是剧情需要还是现实世界，德拉科给他编制的情欲梦境太过美妙，哈利不愿意醒来。

“当然是留给先生的。”哈利伸出舌尖舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“第一次都没有想过要给喜欢的人吗？把第一次这么随便就拿出来卖，也太过草率了，你到底有多缺钱。”德拉科有点生气了，他们这里又不是妓院。

“喜欢啊。”哈利红着脸，气息不匀的说，“喜欢先生，喜欢马尔福先生，喜欢德拉科。”

说着又去解他的衣扣。照道理来说，德拉科应该推开这个沉迷情欲迷糊的小色鬼，但是他的眼神那么炙热，像是熔浆一样，两条腿紧紧地缠在德拉科腰上，生怕他会离开，额头上急出一层细细的汗珠，手上的动作却是生涩而慌乱。

德拉科看着他着急地剥掉自己的衬衣，又把脖子送到自己嘴边。德拉科改变主意了。

“你暗恋了我三年。”

是的，我暗恋了你三年。哈利在心里跟着复述。

“我们终于心意互通。”

哈利的身体忽然颤抖起来，德拉科捏着哈利的下巴扳过他的脑袋。

“现在，我要拿走你的初夜。”德拉科吻住哈利的嘴唇。

这不是一场性爱，这是一次做爱。

德拉科从来不吻别人，德拉科在吻我，我刚才应该多刷几次牙，德拉科的味道好甜啊，好甜啊，不想分开，还想要。

哈利脑子里同时有好几个声音在尖叫，他什么都听不见，只是抱着德拉科和他接吻。忽然身下变得柔软，哈利不知道自己是什么时候躺到床上的。

“德拉科，进入我。”哈利贴在德拉科的嘴唇上请求到。

德拉科被哈利死死地缠着，甚至没有办法伸手去床头柜里拿一瓶润滑剂，手指草草地在哈利小腹上沾了一点阴茎分泌出来的前液，一边唇舌交战，一边用手指去探索后穴。

修长的中指很快就破开紧闭的括约肌，内腔的嫩肉立刻吸了上来，收缩着往里面吞进去。

这是德拉科的手指。这个念头让他幸福得快要昏过去，他扭着腰肢乞求更多。

“德拉科。”他期期艾艾喊着男人的名字。

第二根手指就进入得不那么容易，狭小的腔口抗拒入侵，哈利急得吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

“别急。”德拉科低头吻掉挂在睫毛上的泪珠，空出一只手去揉哈利被忽视已久的阴茎，“遇到这种情况千万别急，放松自己，把身体交给我。”

明明是个涩成这样的雏儿，还妄想挑战最高难度的拍摄，这孩子会被玩坏的。

积蓄了太久的性器只是稍加按摩便释放了出来，浓稠的精液就像是他化不开的情欲一样。

德拉科趁哈利失神的功夫抽出手，从旁边的床头柜里取出润滑剂和安全套。

冰凉的润滑剂淋在丘臀上，顺着饱满的线条滑进股缝，德拉科挤进两根手指在内腔抠挖，哈利咬着一只指节呜咽不止。

“疼得厉害？”德拉科拿开他咬着的手跟他十指相扣，低头找到男孩红润的嘴唇安抚他。

“涨涨的。”哈利摸上心口，“这里满了。”

这个小孩儿喜欢自己。德拉科笑着摇摇头，又是一个寻着片来的，但是认识到这一点也不让他觉得烦躁，反而调笑到:“这才两根手指就满了？你应该看过我的有多大才是，不想吃下去吗？”

穴口变得松软，德拉科滑进第三只手指，搅动着发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

看过，当然看过，虽然次数不多。德拉科拍得片子都是很美的，比起黄片哈利更愿意说那是情色片，有些时候甚至隐晦的隔着一层纱，德拉科操干着坐在身上的人，吻着那人的肩膀，然后错开目光撩一眼镜头，微微一笑，好像在问你也想要吗？这个名场面可是直接把哈利给看射了。现在光是想到那个画面，哈利仰起头发出一声呻吟。

“来，把手指放进来，不要让它合上了。”德拉科牵着哈利的手伸到下身，引诱着他把四根手指并拢，接替自己的位置，然后站起身开始解皮带，“你那么紧，我怕一离开东西又收紧了，那就吃不下我的东西了，你也不想这样，对不对？阿利？”

哈利被德拉科这一声叫得快丢了魂，躺在床上，当着德拉科的面，努力用自己的手指操自己，可是不得要领胡乱的戳刺简直要让人发疯，好像又回到了德思礼家逼仄的碗柜里，哈利悄悄的戴上耳机，拿着色彩失真的旧手机，隔着一层屏幕一遍看德拉科，一遍疯狂自慰，越是疯狂越是空虚，身体里有个黑洞，在吞噬一切。

“德——拉——科——”哈利叫得破碎，几乎是在哭喊，哭得上气不接下气，脸都哭红了，这有点吓到德拉科。

“嘘嘘嘘，我在这，别怕，别怕，你做得棒极了，要不要帮我戴安全套？马上它就会进到你的身体里......”

“进来，直接进来。”哈利挣扎着爬起来，抽出自己的手指，对准德拉科的硬挺就要坐下去。

“慢一点，慢一点！”德拉科连忙掐住小孩的腰制止他，刚刚一个龟头进入，哈利立刻软了腰，整个人趴在德拉科身上，“真的不要套？你就不怕我有病？毕竟，我可是......”

“我相信你。”哈利趴在德拉科肩膀上，挂着手臂，软软的说，“求你了，让我感受你，我想要感受你。”

这孩子真的太缺爱了。德拉科掐着他的腰居然有点心疼，这得什么样的家庭啊，明明有着天赐的好身材，肩宽臀翘，可是身上根本没有几两肉，全身上下的肉都长到屁股上了，要不是检查了哈利的学生证确定他真的有19岁，德拉科会以为这孩子顶多15岁。

“那就好好感受我。”德拉科慢慢进入哈利的身体，低头找到他的嘴去吻他，“等这一天很久了吧？辛苦了。”

是剧情的台词吧？但是哈利擅自决定把这句话当成是德拉科说给他的，德拉科的眼神温柔得像是一个情人，可是同样的眼神哈利在屏幕里也看过无数次，他是最优秀的，如果需要，德拉科会对任何人露出这样的眼神。

哈利哭得颤颤巍巍，缩着手臂接受德拉科的亲吻，内腔被不容置疑地占领，填满，哈利感受到温暖。

“我爱你。”哈利呢喃着爱语，在这样的剧情中是被允许的，对吗？

德拉科全部进入哈利身体以后停了一会儿，待哈利身体不再发颤的时候才慢慢开始律动。

“快一点。”哈利低声说。

“快一点？小孩，你会被弄坏的。”德拉科摸了摸连接处，每一丝褶皱都被撑平了。

“那就弄坏我，不要留给别人。”哈利迷情意乱的说。

“小疯子。”

这得多绝望才会说出这样的话？德拉科掐着哈利的腰开始用力向上顶，哈利被顶得胡言乱语，一会儿夸德拉科好棒，一会儿又语无伦次的说自己的爱意。

“那就留下来，跟我一个人做，别去拍gv了。”好好爱自己。最后这句话德拉科没有说。

“不行，所有人都知道你息影了，可是我要钱。”

思路还这么清晰。

“你要多少钱，我给你。”德拉科相信疯是会被传染的，自己明明才第一次见这个孩子，但是自己居然关心他。德拉科更加用力地撞进哈利的身体，每一次哈利下落都被顶在腺体上，绵长不断的前列腺高潮简直快要了他的命。

“不行。”

这样了都不松口，德拉科竟然感受到一丝挫败，发狠地翻身把男孩压在身下，一只手抓着他的手腕按过头顶，低头看了一眼顶在小腹上的性器，刚才应该趁没人注意又偷偷泄过了，但是这会儿依然直挺挺地立着，吐着稀薄的液体，德拉科用手指圈住柱身，强迫小孩交出告急的库存，哈利尖叫着，下身被德拉科的阴茎钉在床上，手也被禁锢着，小腿挂在德拉科腰上，足弓绷得紧紧的，脚趾蜷缩在一起。

“先生，疼！”哈利哭闹起来，肠肉绞在一起，分泌出来的肠液像是潮吹一样淋在德拉科的阴茎上。

“这都受不了了？你知不知道潘西会给你安排什么活？你知不知道现在的人都有多疯！他们想看3p4p群交sm，你知不知道我为什么不拍了？性根本不是那样的！”德拉科不知道自己为什么要冲着哈利吼。

“德拉科......”哈利哭得抽抽搭搭，他把最后的存活都交代在德拉科手上了，浑身上下抖成一团，蜷缩在德拉科身下，“我怕。”

德拉科意识到自己失态了。他抱起男孩，最后抽动了数十下，抽出来把自己交代在男孩一塌糊涂的腿间。

“别怕，别怕。”德拉科亲吻了男孩的额头，又吻了吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，最后是嘴唇，“我不该冲你吼的。”

哈利整个人散发着一股情欲的味道，窝在德拉科怀里小声啜泣着。

“你需要多少钱，我给你，别去拍那种片子了。”德拉科柔声安抚哈利。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头。

德拉科又要生气了。

“我不能要你的钱，马尔福先生，我也不值得你对我这样好，既然斯莱特林是正规合法的公司，我能够自己挣钱，我不能接受你的施舍。我真的很需要钱。”

“不能慢慢来吗？你跟潘西说你要拍最贵的，你真的没有办法想象那有多恐怖，我猜你甚至根本没有看过那些片子。”

“我只看您的片子，所有的我都看了。”

“那你跟我拍，就只跟我拍。”

哈利依然摇了摇头。

“今晚上我已经很满足了，先生不必为我做到那个地步，您选择息影肯定有您的原因，我不值得先生这样。”

好像只差一步，但是德拉科跨不过去，哈利也紧紧地拦住了去路。

“最后一个情求......先生可以抱我去浴室吗？我想洗个澡，但是......我现在不是很能站稳。”

德拉科从旁边扯过浴袍盖住哈利，抱着他走进浴室，想了想，打开旁边的浴缸蓄水，然后扶着哈利站到淋浴头底下，帮他把身上各种液体清洗了一遍。

哈利根本没有办法自己站立，两条腿酸软无力，腰也疼得厉害，最尴尬的是性器和后穴，都因为使用过度而火辣辣的痛，原来纵欲过度是这种感觉，有生之年能够和德拉科体验一次也真是值得了。

德拉科帮他洗的很仔细，后穴沾着的精斑都帮他擦干净了。

“你知道拍gv还有一点需要注意的是什么吗？”

浴缸里的水温正合适，哈利靠在德拉科前胸上昏昏欲睡，但是他还是努力支起身子回头看向自己的“导师”。

“千万不要对自己的合作对象动心。”

哈利迷迷糊糊笑了笑:“不会的，只要不是德拉科，我不会动心的。”

哈利在德拉科家睡了一晚，醒过来发现自己整个人缠在德拉科身上，惊得一个激灵就翻身坐了起来，起来才发现这间房间不是昨天荒唐胡闹的那间，身下的床比那个也要小上许多。

“早？不再睡会儿？晚点我送你回学校。”德拉科还没睡醒，声音有点黏糊，抬手想要把人捞回来。

“我......我不打扰......”

“不打扰，让我抱着再睡会儿。”德拉科闭着眼睛摸到哈利的手臂，拽回身边，找了个舒服的姿势抱着又要睡过去。

哈利僵硬的一动不敢动。

“小孩儿，你知道你的心跳有多吵吗？”德拉科无可奈何的睁开眼睛，正对上惊慌失措的小猫闪躲着目光，“怎么了？在想为什么这张床没有昨天那张大？睡得不舒服？”

哈利猛摇头，然后又点点头。

“昨天不是挺热情的，这会儿怎么涩成这个样子，小哑巴，话都不会说了？”德拉科亲昵地去碰哈利的鼻尖，又啄了一下他的嘴唇，“这里是我的卧室。”

德拉科的卧室。哈利忍不住打眼又瞧了瞧。

“平时我一个人睡，也用不到那么大的床。”德拉科打了个哈欠，坐起来，“所以，是的，你是除我之外第一个睡这张床的人。”

哈利感觉自己的心跳更吵了。

吃早餐的时候德拉科提出来问哈利要不要搬过来这里住，哈利低着头能吃面包假装没听见，好在德拉科也没有追问。

吃过早餐，德拉科开车送哈利回去，然后自己去公司。

开到翻倒巷门口，德拉科厌恶的看了一眼这条肮脏的巷道。

“你就住这里？为什么不住学校？”

“马尔福先生，我说了，我很需要钱。”哈利手指又绞起来了，“我非常感谢您，但是，公司那边......求求您不要......干预......”

哈利的声音越说越轻，他自己都觉得最后说得太过分了。

德拉科没再说什么，只是点了点头，看着哈利下车，一直走进翻倒巷看不见了才发车离开。

哈利在自己租的房子里休息了一天，昨天夜里跟德拉科做得有点过了，但是哈利一点也不后悔，那滋味足够他回味一辈子了。只是潘西给他发了第二天的拍摄安排，这让哈利有点忐忑。

德拉科没有猜错，是一个3p的剧本，而且还有sm的场景，内容有一点凌辱。这也说明德拉科没有做多余的事，哈利欣喜之余又有一点失落，不过潘西还预付了他一部分的拍摄费用，哈利松了口气，至少接下来他不会没地方住了。

第二天到了片场，场务在布置道具和灯光，搭戏的两个top到了。

是两个长得很高大的人，让哈利想到了自己那个表哥达力，这让人有点反胃。

一会儿就想象是德拉科在摸自己就好了。哈利想到前天夜里的场景，咽了咽口水，心里烧得慌。

剧情很简单，哈利演一个money boy，被卖到风月场的小雏妓，两个男人为了追求刺激买了他一夜。

哈利脱光衣服，有专门的人上来在他身上捆上绳结，双手被缚在身后，绳子在性器上绕了个结，穿过大腿，两条腿只能大张着，跪伏在地上，臀部高高耸起。

哈利感到恐惧，但是他在心里安慰自己，没关系的，剧本而已，他开始想象那天晚上德拉科修长的手指在自己身上游走。

搭戏的演员念着台词，身后的那个卷起一把钞票塞进哈利的小穴，身前那个把阴茎拍着哈利脸上，哈利做出迷乱的表情，伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后被人抓住头发被迫抬起头，下一个镜头是拉背借位的，哈利只是靠近的搭档的身下做出吞咽的动作，嘴里发出呜咽。

间隙的时候他听见那边导演在跟旁边的人夸哈利，不愧是德拉科教出来的，表现很好。绳子绑着哈利的手臂有点麻，但是他没说什么，等待着下一个场景的拍摄。

下一个场景是道具，身前的人拿出一串拉珠。

“看看，这是什么，让我们看看你到底值不值得这么多钱。”

哈利哀求着：“求您了，这个不行，我会坏掉的。”

“你会坏掉？”另一个人蹲下来拍了拍他的脸，“你还以为自己是什么珍贵的宝贝吗？坏掉？你不过是一个用来交易的货物而已，你那个嗜赌如命的姨夫把你卖来抵押赌债，你的命运？就是在这里被用坏为止。”

他只是一个被用来交易的货物，没有人在乎他。

哈利感受到身后被塞入了一个异物，接着是第二个，他开始流眼泪。

费农一家从来视他如累赘，从小到大他不过是一个用来出气的沙包，没有人在乎会不会把他打坏；追债的人也跟他说，他天生就应该是拿出去卖的，用他的屁股赚取一点点可怜的生活费。

可是德拉科着急地掐住他的腰，让他慢一点，德拉科在担心把他弄坏。

拉珠全部被塞进了哈利的身体，然后来回的拉扯碾过前列腺，哈利发出呜咽和呻吟，另一个人把阴茎塞进他滴着涎水的口腔里，前后两股力量一起挤压着哈利，他忽然开始痉挛，他好像被世界抛弃了，他真的被卖到了风月场，这里没有人在乎他的死活，他只能这样大张的双腿，前后两张嘴都塞着男人的阴茎。

他好像听见德拉科的声音了，德拉科，德拉科，德拉科，你来救我好不好。

德拉科看着眼前的景象，只觉得怒火中烧。他刚刚帮潘西面试了一个新人，看一眼时间，发现早就到哈利的拍摄了。他犹豫了一下，还是决定去片场看一眼。

刚走进哈利所在的影棚看到的就是这样的景象。哈利上身被捆着趴在地上，撅起屁股像是求欢的母狗，身后有个人拿着一串粗长的拉珠，前面的人扯着他的头发强迫他口交，其中一台摄影机的镜头怼在哈利的脸上，德拉科看出哈利空洞的目光是真实的绝望，身体正在一下下抽搐着。

这他妈不是在拍gv，这他妈就是在强奸。

德拉科暴怒着走上前踹倒拍哈利表情特写的机器，所有人都吓坏了。

“停下来！”德拉科怒吼一声，从自己身上脱下外套盖在哈利身上，抱起已经昏迷过去的男孩。

“你们他妈是瞎的吗？这样子了还拍？拍出事情来了谁负责！”

大家面面相觑，他们还在为哈利的演技而折服，他完全演出了大家相信中的效果，没有人注意到他是真的在发抖。

“所有人滚出去，相机卡全部交上来。”

有小场务不服气，不就是一个已经息影的gv男演员，真把自己当大明星了？但是很快被知晓情况的人按下来，闭嘴吧。

摄影师一个个上来把卡交了，导演沉默地带着大家全部离开片场。

“完蛋了......我们这一组怕是工作不保了。”导演懊恼地抓了一把头发。

“马尔福有这么大的本事？”到底是新人，沉不住气。

“你懂个屁啊，你以为他只是一个普通演员的话老板这么好心会放过一棵摇钱树？”

这下所有人都沉默了。

德拉科感觉到自己的太阳穴在突突突跳个不停，他简直不敢想象，如果自己刚才再来晚一点会是什么样的。

他把哈利身上绑着的绳索解开，道具可能怕绳子松拍出来效果不好，给哈利身上勒出纵横交错的勒痕，这个小傻子肯定是吭也不吭一声。

德拉科抱着哈利坐在床上，捡起地上的剧本看了一眼，还好，大概是考虑到是哈利第一部片子的缘故，这个剧本没有直接插入的场景。

他思索了一会儿，给潘西打了个电话：“帕金森，我跟你商量个事。”

哈利醒来的时候眼前一片昏暗，后背贴着一个温暖的怀抱。他记得自己是在片场晕过去了？

“醒了？”

头顶飘下来一个声音，哈利一个激灵。

“这么容易被吓到？”熟悉的声音调笑了一声。

“马尔福先生......我为什么会在这里。”哈利不用回头，他已经知道自己身在什么地方了，德拉科的卧室。

“你在片场晕倒了，恭喜你，成为第一个把gv拍摄现场搞得像是强奸案发现场的人。”

哈利身体抖了一下，眼泪又出来了，他觉得自己在德拉科面前变得好脆弱，他转过身，藏进德拉科的胸膛：“德拉科，我怕。”

“别怕，不会再发生了。”德拉科揉着哈利的脑袋，“我已经跟潘西说好了。”

哈利身子一抖。

“别急，你先听我说完，我知道你需要钱，你知道公司赚得最多的片子都是我的片子，对吧？所以，我跟潘西说好了，你是我的固定搭档，只跟我拍，就在家里拍，只有我们两个人，你还要上学，不用露正脸。”

哈利挣扎起来。

“别急着拒绝我，我知道你为什么需要钱，小傻子，遇到事情了，要记得求助，高利贷那边我先帮你还了，算你借我的钱，没有利息，你慢慢还我，学费你要自己挣，但是住宿费有一个办法可以节省下来。”德拉科伸手打开房间的灯，把缩在自己怀里的小孩挖出来，迫使他抬头看着自己，“哈利，做我男朋友吧，跟我住一起，不过我要把这间房子的床换成大的，你出一半的钱。”

哈利觉得自己脑细胞不够用了，呆愣了好久，才说：“可是您说过，千万不要对自己的合作对象动心。”

“那只能适用于一般的gv。”德拉科狡黠的笑了一下。

对外人而言这的确是一个秘密。斯莱特林的公司初创人是德拉科，只是因为他这个人有点不那么说得出口的性癖，他喜欢在做爱的时候录像。这不是说他是暴露狂，他只是喜欢一切美的东西，性爱在他的认知里，是爱情里最直接最美的一个环节，他喜欢记录下来。最初只是这样，是他和初恋男友的录像视频被那个人渣拿来曝光威胁他，结果没想到录像里的德拉科美得不像话，引起了gv圈的一股小浪潮，潘西立刻捕捉到了商机，问德拉科有没有兴趣。

德拉科不是暴露狂，但他是自恋狂，看着自己私下里拍来玩的录影被人吹捧，自然也乐得愿意，他是没什么道德观的人，你情我愿的事有什么不可以呢？

但是潘西是个商人，商人逐利，捧着德拉科这颗明星，她把公司打造成了一个gv帝国，各种口味任君挑选。

德拉科不喜欢这样，而且他发现自己对于性也越来越没有激情了，因为没有爱，性变得不美了，只是简单的视觉刺激，令他恶心。

于是他索性退身幕后，美其名曰去给新人做技术指导，其实他一次也没有去过拍摄现场，那些下流做作的台词和道具让他觉得是对性爱的侮辱。

性爱，只是两个相爱的人无法用语言表达心里溢出来的爱意，需要用做的希望让对方感受到自己的心意。

这天全英国的gay圈都炸了，德拉科·马尔福重新复出开始录影了！大家纷纷奔走相告。潘西满意的看着上线第一个小时，这条片子就冲到了榜首，并且还被推到了推特的趋势第一。

推特上的话题是#妈妈我在gv里看出了爱情。

片子不太长，德拉科面对镜头靠在窗台上，身上跪坐着一个瘦小的黑发少年，少年皮肤白皙，背部线条优美，两个蝴蝶骨像是天使被扯掉的翅膀，扇动着，挣扎着，脆弱且优美。他低着头在和德拉科接吻，窗纱吹起来，时不时遮住两人身体的一角。

没有裸露的性器和视觉冲击，只有轻轻地耸动昭示着两人在进行怎样的运动，少年偶尔发出像猫儿一样的娇喘，德拉科仰着头，眉目含笑看着他。

片子的文案是#当我们谈论性的时候其实是在谈论爱情。


End file.
